Jay and Nya one-shots
by Awesomesauce Samurai 15
Summary: Just a bunch of Jay and Nya one-shots. Comments and requests are greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.


AN: This a just a bunch of Jay and Nya one-shots comments and requests are greatly accepted and appreciated! In this one, they never started a school and they all live together in the big penthouse with the training room and dragon perch (you know what I'm talking about) that was given to them by the city in thanks for saving Ninjago. This takes place sometime in winter. Enough said, lights, cameras, action! Cue story!

Nya's P.O.V My eyes opened slowly and I yawned as I sat up, stretching my arms and then flopping back onto my bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin, not wanting to get up and face the cold. After a couple minutes, I pushed back the covers and swung my feet out and stood up, trying to ignore the cold as I walked into the bathroom to brush my I'm finished, I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I'm surprised to find Jay already there.

"You're up early" I say "a good morning to you too" Jay replied "what are you making?" I ask as I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him rubbing my head into his back and then resting it between his shoulder blades."Scrambled eggs, sausage and hash browns" He replied "mmm, that sounds delicious, do you need any help?" I ask "sure, you can start on the sausage, it's in the freezer" he said "I'm on it" I say standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before getting out the sausage and frying pan.

I turn on the oven and put the small pieces of meat on the pan and take out tongs. As the sausage began to cook, I stayed intent on my job, until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and Jay's warm breath on my neck."You need any help here?" He asked "not at the moment, but I might if keep doing that" I said "what? this?" He asked gently kissing my jaw and then moved down my neck and across my left shoulder.

I moaned, closing my eyes "Jay..." I said in attempt to get him to stop "mhm, what?" He asked gently nipping my ear"stop it, I'm going to burn the sausage" I said "screw the sausage" Jay replied turning me around in his arms and firmly kissing me on the lips. "Mhhph... mhm..." I moaned as I melted into the kiss. Jay's tongue flicked out and gave my lips a shy lick and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance.

Not long after, the taste of rich mocha flooded my senses. I didn't want it to end, but oxygen soon became a problem and we pulled apart reluctantly. I opened my eyes to find Jay staring at me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled. I kissed his cheek"that's enough messing around, now go start the hot chocolate" I ordered "yes, ma'am" he replied saluting me.

I turned back to the sausage as I rolled my eyes at his goofiness. I put all the sausage on a plate and put a cover over it to keep them warm. I turned to Jay, finding him pulling out cups for hot chocolate I grabbed the can of whip cream and walked up to Jay."Hey, can you get the-"I cut him off as I wiped a handful of whip cream from his cheek across his mouth. "That's nice, that's really nice"

Jay said the corners of his mouth spreading into a smile I laughed as I planted kisses on his mouth, squealing as he tried to get the whip cream on my face.I laugh and press my lips to his, giggling against his pulls away flashing me a devilish smirk "you better start running" he warned taking the can of whip cream from my hands and taking a step towards me. My eyes widen and I turn around and run.

"I'm going to get you Nya!" Jay yells chasing after me. I run out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming into Kai's bedroom door as I turn the corner, laughing as I turn around to see how far Jay is behind me. I quickly run into the living room letting out a squeal as he catches up and grabs my waist pulling me close only to fall back on to the couch. My body moves uncontrollably as Jay tickles me and I try to wriggle out of his grasp, though I'm failing miserably.

"Okay okay, I surrender! Just please stop!" I say laughing. Jay stops and I collapsed against his body breathing in his scent of aftershave, shampoo, and evergreen spice soap he used. I snuggled into his chest, my fingers reaching up to caress his silky chestnut brown hair that I loved to mess up. After a couple minutes, I lift my head to find Jay watching me intently. "What?" I ask "nothing, I just like watching you" he answered brushing a piece of my hair that had fallen in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting off of him.

I take his hand and pull him "c'mon Mr. we still have to make the hash browns and finish the hot chocolate" I said "alright I'm coming" he says and we walk into the kitchen hand in hand. As I'm finishing up with the hash browns, the guys all walk in "mmm what smells good?" Lloyd asks sitting on a stool at the island.

"Scrambled eggs, sausage, and hash browns" Jay answers "yummy" he replies as I set the sausage and hash browns on the island next to the scrambled eggs. "What were you guys up to this morning?" Cole asked "yeah, you guys were loud enough to wake the dead" Kai remarked "he was chasing me with whip cream" I replied "you started it" Jay said I stuck my tongue out at him playfully

"whoever started it, next time keep it down" Kai said "okay, jeez" I said placing a bowl of apple slices on the island and opening the fridge and grabbing the Orange juice and setting that on the island as well before sitting down on a stool next to Jay. "We were just having a little fun" Jay said leaning over and kissing my cheek, making me blush. Lloyd made a gagging noise and the others rolled their eyes as Jay gave them all a cheeky grin.

"Get a room you two, you're making me lose my appetite" Lloyd grumbled "get over it Lloyd, one of these days, you're going to get a girlfriend and you'll be singing a different tune" Jay said "ugh, no thank you" Lloyd replied sticking his tongue out in disgust "or you'll just remain a childish adult that saved Ninjago" Jay said "I am not childish if anyone is childish, it's you!" Lloyd retorted Jay winks at me and I roll my eyes at how Jay presses Lloyd's buttons and riles him up, because he knows exactly how to get him irritated.

After a couple minutes of me tuning out their bickering, I gasped in surprise when Jay pressed his warm lips to mine. Knowing fully well the kiss was to irk Lloyd and the others, I stuck my tongue in Jay's mouth, much to the dismay of the guys, who all groaned and gagged. As oxygen became a problem, Jay pulled away, tugging gently on my bottom lip as he did so.

I opened my eyes, very aware of everyone's eyes on us.I blushed and kissed Jay's lips one more time for good measure before getting up to put my dishes in the sink. "You guys are gross, you know that right?" Cole asked "nope, just affectionate" I said as Jay wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ugh, let's go guys before they start making out again" Kai remarked as he left the kitchen, the others following close behind. Jay sighed "when will they learn?" He asked "when they find someone that is as good as a kisser as you" I said turning around in his arms. "I'm taking that as a compliment" Jay said before pressing his lips to mine again. I melted into his kiss and then nothing else mattered.

AN: I apologize for the previous inconvenience of no spaces and the difficulty of reading.


End file.
